Medium processors include an automated teller machine for use in banking facilities, by way of example. The automated teller machine allows the customer to, for example, deposit and withdraw cash such as bills or coins according to the content of transactions.
For example, the automated teller machine includes a bill slot for delivering and receiving bills to and from the customer, a discriminator for determining the denominations and authenticity of received bills, a temporary storage for temporarily storing received bills and cash cartridges for storing bills classified according to the denominations of bills. The temporary storage and the cash cartridges can serve as a medium storage and advancing apparatus to store and discharge bills.
In the automated teller machine, when the customer inserts bills into the bill slot for deposit, the inserted bills are discriminated by the discriminator. Bills discriminated as normal are temporarily held by the temporary storage. In contrast, the automated teller machine returns a bill, when determined as one that should not be dealt with, to the customer via the bill slot. Subsequently, after the sum of money deposited is confirmed by the customer, in the automated teller machine the discriminator again determines the denominations of bills held in the temporary storage to store the bills in the respective cash cartridges according to the denominations of the bills.
In the temporary storage disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0108115, bills are carried by a single upper tape wound around an upper reel and a single lower tape wound around a lower reel with the shorter edges of the bills aligned in line.
In the temporary storage thus structured, the upper and lower tapes are being wound around the upper and lower reels, respectively, while the drum rotates in the direction opposite to that in storing bills to thereby discharge the stored bills therefrom. There are temporary storages that include a transport guide member at the position opposed to a movable guide. In such a temporary storage, the transport guide member guides the lower surface of bills to be discharged to pull out the bills toward outside.
As bills are being wound around the drum, the apparent outer diameter of the drum increases. Thus, the transport guide member is disposed spaced apart from the drum such as not to bring the guide member into contact with the drum even when the apparent outer diameter of the drum becomes maximum. In pulling out bills, bills are delivered from the drum to the transport guide member with the lower surface of the bills held by the single lower tape.
Some bills might be torn from their ends during market circulation. When such a bill, after wound around the drum, is intended to be discharged, the bill may not always be transferred with a notch situated directly on the lower tape. For example, the bill might be transferred with the notch oriented with respect to the lower tape toward the width direction perpendicular to the transport direction of bills.
Referring to FIG. 28, it is considered that in a known temporary storage 912 a bill BL partially torn passes through above a space formed between a drum 936 and a transport guide member 938. The temporary storage 912 is adapted to carry a bill BL exclusively by an upper tape 962 and a lower tape 972. Therefore, in the space SP between the drum 936 and the transport guide member 938, no component is provided for guiding the lower surface of the bill. Thus, the bill BL might have its torn edge, outer in the width direction, curled and hanging down therefrom.
In that case, the hanging edge of the bill BL is brought into contact with the transport guide member 938. Only the area outer than the notch then goes warping downward from the transport guide member 938, and in turn the bill BL is stuck at the edge of the notch on the transport guide member 938, which might cause jamming.
Even if the bill BL does not collide with the transport guide member 938, the bill BL may partially come into collision with another component included in the automated teller machine, which might also cause jamming.